You are my best choice
by monchelelover16
Summary: Rachel and Kurt have been best friends forever but what happens when Burt marrys Carole and Finn becomes their worst nightmare. See how Finn realizes what he has done. Can he make up for what he has done.


ONESHOT

Rachel Berry and Kurt hummel had been best friends and next door neighbors since they were both in diapers. When they were 8 Kurts dad Burt married Carole Hudson who had a son named Finn who was 10 years old. He used to be such a good guy towards Kurt and Rachel, but all that changed when he met Justin and Quinn.

~A Few years later~

Kurt and Rachel had finally made it to graduation, after years of torture from Finn and all his buddies especially girlfriend Quinn they were excited to get out of Lima and get to NY. Even though Finn had graduated the year before he stayed in Lima because Quinn ended up getting pregnant and they need to save money. Hiram told Rachel " Baby we are so proud of you and can't wait to see what your future holds." Rachel told her dads that she was always thankful that they were there for them during all the years she was tormented. Finn went up to Kurt and Rachel and told them " Kurt? Rachel? I would like to apologize for all those years of pain I caused and i never meant any of it. I just went with it because I didn't want to lose all of my friends."

Rachel replied " Finn you had plenty of times to say something why wait till now?"

He replied " Because I scared of what people might think. I always wanted to be like you and not care what other people think of me and just live life."

Kurt chimed in and told Finn " Thank you for apologizing but I'm just not ready to forgive you just yet." and walked away.

However Rachel stayed behind and looked Finn in the eyes and told him " That he shouldn't have been scared of what people might think that he could have done better because I always believed in you." Finn said " Thanks Rach. It means a lot that you can forgive me after all the pain I caused you. Good Luck in New York."

Rachel was stunned by this because she knew that deep down Finn was always a good guy but never thought that he would feel that way.

After saying goodbye to everyone Kurt and Rachel set out for the big city and they couldn't wait to get there.

Upon arriving to New York they found there cute little two bed room apartment and began to move things in so that they could settle in for the night.

_ring ring.. _

Hello?

Rachel?

Yeah this is her, but who is this?

Its Finn, I got your number from your dads because I told them that i had something important to tell you.

Finn what is it?

Rachel. The baby isn't mine, she cheated on me with Justin.

Oh my gosh. Finn I am so sorry, but why are you telling me this? I thought you never liked me because you were always so rude to me.

Im telling you this because I thought that I could trust you to be my friend after what you told me on graduation but I guess not. bye.

Fi-beep.

Rachel couldn't believe her mind that Finn would tell her that, she always thought he never liked her but after this she didn't know what to think.

Rachel ran to the kitchen to tell Kurt the news.

"Kurt, Finn just called me and told me that Quinn and Justin cheated together and Justin is the father not Finn.

"What? I can't believe that she would do that to him and with Justin of all people."

"Kurt what are we going to do, Yeah i mean Finn was always rude to us but he is your stepbrother and we need to be there for him."

Kurt and Rachel said goodnight to each other has they both went to there room to think about Finn and is baby drama.

BEEP BEEP. Rachel looked down at her phone and noticed a text from Finn

_Hey. Rach. Im truly sorry for how I treated you after meeting Justin and Quinn its one of the biggest regrets of my life because truth is I think I love you and have since I first met you. I know we were both very young but I just knew you were different and I regret everything that I ever did to hurt you. When Quinn and I were dating I always wished it was you. And you wanna know a secret Quinn and I never slept together. I don't know how I believed that she got pregnant by pool, but can't tell you how glad I am that it wasn't mine because I can finally tell you how I really feel. I understand that you hate me because I made you life a living hell. I hope that we can be friends because Rach I have missed you. _

Rachel saw Finns text and began to cry because deep down she still loved him but was scared of what he might think so she replied.

_Hey Finn. I am so sorry that Quinn and Justin did that to you because you never deserved that. Finn I don't know what to say about all of that. Truth is I have always loved you but truth is you broke my heart to pieces when he became the biggest jerk to me. Why? Finn I thought you actually cared about me because I told you about my fears, yes I was only 8 but I still fear everything I told you. You said that you would always be there for me but then you met Quinn and Justin and my life forever changed. I want to be your friend but its going to take time because my heart still isn't over how you treated me. Please Finn just take care of yourself._

Finn got Rachel's response and broke down because he broke down because he never knew Rachel felt that way. He had to make things right with her and make her his.

"Mom, Burt I'm going to New York. I just have to tell Rachel the truth. I know I'm only 20 but guys I want to spend forever with her."

Burt and Carole both knew that Finn had always loved Rachel but just lost his way when he met Quinn, they knew that he was going to make it right.

Finn booked a flight for the next day and only got a one way because he just had to make rachel for get everything.

~Next day~

Rachel was sitting on her couch after a morning workout when there was a knock on the door.

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

"Rach, god Im so sorry for everything please I need you to forgive me. I have just missed you so much.

Finn please come in. Finn I don't understand why your here, I get that you are sorry but I just need time you basically told me that you loved me and wished that Quinn was me."

"I just had to come here and do this." He grabbed her face a slammed his lips on hers and pressed her against the wall.

Rachel just stood there and didn't move and pushed Finn of her. He looked at her with a sad smile and said "Im sorry I did that but I have wanted to do that for years now". He turned around and walked out the door crying.

Rachel couldn't believe that Finn had come all the way here and kissed her. She always thought about kissing Finn and being with him. She ran out the door as fast as she could.

"FINN. FINN wait." He slow turned around and saw her running towards him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips. He moaned at the contact and broke away and looked her in the eyes and said " God Rach, I just need you in my life."

They walked hand in hand back to her apartment to talk about everything.

Finn and Rachel had been talking about the past when Kurt walked in the door and asked why he was there.

Finn said " I came here to apologize to the both of y'all again and tell y'all how truly sorry I am for everything that I did."

Kurt said " Finn you have a lot to be apologizing for because that was years of torture and it hurt like hell to go through that, but I'm glad your here but I'm staying at Adams tonight."

Rachel told Kurt to be safe and have wonderful time and that she would see him in the am.

Finn told Rachel that he was going to go and get a hotel and that he would she her tomorrow, but Rachel said " Finn just stay here because I don't want to be alone tonight you can have my bed and I will sleep in Kurts room."

He said " Rach I'm not taking your room I will stay in Kurts room, but I just want to tell you that I love you and I'm going to make this right."

"Finn I love you too, but its going to take time, but maybe after a while we can see where things go." "Rach thats all I ask is for a chance to make you mine."

They said goodnight and both went to bed. Rachel tossed and turned all night knowing that the guy she loved was just next door. So she got up and had to go see him. "Finn? Finn?"

"Rach whats wrong? Are you okay?" He could hear Rachel crying and didn't know why. "Finn Im so sorry I just can't take this anymore but I love you so much but Im just scared because Quinn broke your heart only 4 months ago."

"BABY. God it feels good to call you that but I have been in love with you since I could don't worry about anything because Im going to make this right.I know i hurt you but I promise I will never hurt you again."

"Finn I'm just scared that your going to find someone better I mean you still live in Lima and go to school and you probably have beautiful girls trying to get your attention everyday and Im just 18 and live in New York and have never had a boyfriend"

He just kissed her and told her to not worry. They eventually fell asleep with Rachels head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

~One Month Later~

"Baby Im home. Baby? Rach?"

"In the Kitchen."

"mmm smells good babe" and kissed her on the lips and rachel melted into it and he ran his tongue on her lips, she happily allowed his entrance.

Finn and Rachel still hadnt slept together because they were still working on everything that had happened in the past.

"Finn Im ready! Please take me to the bedroom!"

"Rach, Baby are you sure? I mean you are worth the wait because trust me I have been waiting for this for ever."

"God yes Finn. Please."

Rachel and Finn were still attached to the lips when they made it to there room and he deposited her on the bed. He found a condom but Rachel said " No Im on the pill please just finn…"

Finn slowly entered Rachel and she began to cry because it was her first time ever and she was so scared, but Finn kissed all her tears away and told her that he loved her so much. After making love for the first time Finn looked over at Rachel and told her that this is the happiest he has ever been and that he thanks god everyday that she found it in herself to forgive him.

~ 2 years later~

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby, Im running a little late but meet me at the restaurant at 6pm"

"Hey Babe, Ok sounds good. I will see you there, Love you."

"I love you to baby, so much. bye."

Little did Rachel know that tonight was going be a night that she will never forget.

Rachel arrived at the restaurant at 6;00 and saw no sign of Finn and began to worry that he was hurt at work. See Finn had become a Firefighter just a few months after moving to New York and it scared Rachel everyday.

Soft Music began to play in the background and she saw Finn begin to make his way towards her.

"Finn? What is all of this?"

"Rach. This is only the beginning and dropped to one knee. See Rach several years ago when I was ten my mom married Burt Hummel little did I know I was going to meet someone very special to me. I may have gotten a little lost along the way but I never stopped loving you or caring for you. I may have not always shown you how I felt especially all those years in school but baby i never once meant for any of it to happen. Rachel these past two years have been the best two of my life because I shared them with you. The love of my life. I can't wait to spend forever with you so Rachel will you marry me and make me the happiest man on the earth?"

"YES! FINN! Oh my god Yes!" With that he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.

_"FINN. OH GOD." _

_"Yes baby right there, finn I'm close baby" " Me to Rach me to"_

After several rounds of love making Finn pulled Rachel close and said " Thank you baby for making me the happiest man on earth today I can't wait for you to be Rachel Hudson."

Rachel just smiled and said " Finn you have made me so happy I can't wait to be yours forever. Goodnight I love you."

"Night babe. I love you too."

~5 years later~

Finn and Rachel had been married for the last 4 years and couldn't be happier. They had just welcomed to the world their precious baby girl.

"Baby you did so good I am so proud of you and I love you so much."

"I couldn't have done this without you, and I love you too."

"Look Amanda its your Daddy."

"Hey Princess, I can't wait to bring you home and show you to all everyone. I can't wait for you to grow up and be Daddys little girl."

Finn and Rachel brought baby Amanda home just a few days later and loved every moment. They eventually welcome Ethan and Daniel just two years later.

**Hey Guys! This is my first fic ever and i hope you enjoy it. I am not the best writer out there so I hope it makes sense to everyone. Anyways I plan on making more fics and hope you all enjoy! **


End file.
